


dude i dont know

by comewithmennow90



Category: Futuristic Violence and Fancy Suits - David Wong
Genre: 3 some, F/M, Multi, alot of smut, its quarentine, zoey is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewithmennow90/pseuds/comewithmennow90
Summary: this is mostly a complication of bunch smut. everyone is oc. there is no real plot. also no beta reading.  enjoy what you can. its quarantine and this is my weeks' activity.
Relationships: Molech/Zoey, armando/zoey, william/zoey





	1. Chapter 1

There were many things that Zoey could appreciate. The distinctive buzz of Tula Raza and the ability to look over it and know that she held it in her hand. It was only a year ago that she inherited her father's estate and subsequently became the biggest boss on this side of the world. 

Her father and her weren't close so when the word got out that he had died in some horrible explosion and the hunt for his “Key” she wasn't too heartbroken. He had supplied her with the means to ensure she would grow up and any capacity she chose to. And at first, she was content to be like her mother and just focus on making a living. She soon outgrew those aspirations and wanted to carve out a place in the world for herself. Not to follow her father's steps, but to surpass him. And in a sense, she was indeed succeeding. She had graduated from Ivy League top of her class and all before she was 20. She was a champion marksman and martial artist. Winning multiple gold metals and trophies. She was starting her own legit business without her father's influence or his money. She was doing well for herself. Strong without him and still able to carry the “DEAD” weight he had dubbed her mother. 

So when the news came out that he was dead and that people were looking for his “Key” she was grateful that their connections were little known. Maybe only his inner circle was aware that he had a kid. Not here exactly, but enough to know that after searching through his house and his other properties that finding his long lost daughter might give them some insight on what it was they were looking for. 

It was will that discovered that it was her. She was the only one that could open the damned vault and it was only her that could operate the golden chip. Zoey would never forget the exact moment she realized that all of her father's partners were idiots and if he had found better employees or just worked by himself he would probably still be alive. Or maybe these were the best for him and even their combined strengths wasn't enough to keep Author from getting himself killed. 

The moment of clarity though was overshadowed though by the coin that will blackwater carelessly tossed at her. Very flippant of a man that just found out that she was indeed his boss. Granted after coming at her with multiple guards and not a single one of them to lay a hand on her must-have doused his self-preservation a bit. Failing to intimidate a 22 year old girl that looked like she belonged in a sorority half the time must really hurt everyone's ego. 

The coin led to a lot of information regarding project Raiden. First in how to obtain the schematics. Once we were able to retrieve the schematics I made it a point that I and echo teamed up and found a way to disarm anyone that had the implants already inside them and make them functioning useless from a distance. 

Echo gaped at me till I recommended a simple EMP that knocked out the bootlegged versions that had been passed around would suffice and it would end this whole RISE of the BEAST MAN or whatever they were trying to go for. This blink celebrity, MOLECH, was just another guy trying to buy his way to power. And I had little time and patience to deal with that. Or at least I thought I did. 

The EMP was made and then deployed over the city. Within minutes Molech's plan and most of his empire had fallen to mine and I was there to be the victor. And feeling it was time to put a face to the newest power of talula raza.

Very little footage of me was actually caught on blink. When the coke out of his head shit head with the metal mouth tried to kill her the first time she was holding her heels and made quick work in catching his eye with it. At the time she was just coming back from a conference in new york and had gotten the call from will. He was trying to buy her life while Zoey decided that she would rather hold her own. She got her heel back and it came back with a punctured eyeball. She kept it as a keepsake. Later on, when he broke into the casa grande the first thing he was met with was one of the houses many statues hitting him in the face. I was walking back to my room with a stench machine when I heard a gunshot go off. And that is how I met Armando. I didn't want to deal with the clean up, so he was hired. To be fair though he did make the mess. Due to the constant abuse to his face though, his blink glasses were always broken. So there wasn't any usable video from there. The second time was this man who tried to stop me at the train station. He had glued doll heads to his crotch. I rolled my eyes at his antics and kept walking. He tried to stop me, but it just ended with a quick pull of his crotch hair from a conveniently placed doorknob. He later exploded.

I had Armando help me with finding a fitting stylist and after all of the huffing and puffing about it not being his job, he did approve of one man. He dressed me in a sheer gown and sparkling earrings that dangle from my ears. He pulled my hair back to show off my neckline. I looked… nice. Armando said it was beautiful and said it would pass for my father's goodbye party. I wanted to point out that it was an also a celebration that we had won and those stupid enhancers were no longer and issue. Well for now. I might consider using those for other purposes. Another time. 

Getting to the party was hell. Apparently being the one to technically throw it does not give one immediate access for what was currently unfolding in downtown. With both will and Armando beside me we went to the roof to get some distance. We were celebrating, but the crowds were still annoying. Echo went to work on some businessmen for a new contract while Budd and Andre went to work on some girls. 

Hanging with will and Armando was an interesting mix. Will had that intellect that I craved during a conversation. He was able to keep up with my ideas and then troubleshoot any flaw. Much smarter than any one of those boys that considered me a rival in college. Armando though, he couldn't keep a conversation about business like will, but he was built like a god. A very sensitive man and charismatic. With them together it was like having it all. I debated for a moment if I could convince them to come back to casa de grande with me. They both couldn't keep their eyes off my chest for more than 10 minutes at a time. 

I was in fact about to move to put both of my hands on one of each of their knees when an explosion was set off on the side of the building. People screamed and ran around. Trying to find that one spot that would keep them safe. Armando immediately went into action. He stepped up and started dragging me to the roof’s edge. Looking back, Will was already making his way to the stairs. Very calmly considering how everyone was pushing around him. 

Armando had me leap off the roof and at first I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't that bad to have to end our life, but then I saw there was a huge yellow inflatable. He was just taking the expressway down. 

Armando wasted no time when we hit the ground. He sprung up and started to drag me to the car. Pushing me in and sliding across the hood to the other side and jumping into the driver’s side. I gunned it out of the party area. He was heading through the tunnels and back roads back to casa de grande when the back of the car was upheaved from a missle. Making the vehicle go air born and then tip to its side. Glass shards sprayed everywhere. I was jolted out of my seat and flung to the ground. Having glass shards dig into my arm. I forced myself up though. Armando was currently climbing out of the car, telling me to stay still till he could help me. When he got out of his seat though, he was yanked up by two men. 

“Woahhh! Did you see how the truck went flying up like that? Almost made it ten feet off the ground!” a voice yelled outside the car in astonishment. I forced my hand down to support myself up to the vacant driver’s seat. Armando was currently trying to fend off two men from restraining him. All weapons on the ground as Armando would go for his gun the other two would stop him, but when they would go for theirs Armando would deliver a quick snap of his fist to a body part. A fun game of cat and mouse. 

Off to the side was the man I heard so much about. Or very little to be honest. A tall, well-muscled lean man with choppy long blonde hair was standing. His muscles rippling from just standing by and watching the others fight. He was holding a large missile launched in his arms. 

This was MOLECH.

I would later admit to myself that my first thought about him was what he looked like fully facing me, and a bit later after some wine, I did wonder what he would look like under me. 

I kicked the door open of the car and was as graceful as I could step out. I wanted MOLECH to see me in the best light possible. He had the upper hand, but I intended to rectify that. I won this war and he wasn't gonna pull some cheap shit to get a petty win. 

He looked up and for a moment it looked like he had stars in his eyes and they glowed bright ocean blue. Then he opened his mouth.

“Woah!!! I bet it cost them a lot of money to doll you up like that! HAha. look at her boys.” I rolled my eyes and started my well-practiced saunter. Placing one foot in front of the other, taking it slow so he would be distracted by the little skin that was shimming up my thigh. I chose to keep my mouth shut. What I had in the plan would take his breath away. 

“Guys check it out! I think she's coming onto me. Walking like that! (Whistle) how bout it honey. Want to just come back with me and we can talk about you can pay me back for all the time was wasted by your stupid pay back plan.” I gave him a cute little shy look down and then up quickly and a smile that I knew charmed just about everyone. He smiled back and lowered the missile launcher and held his hand out. That's when I reacted. 

I licked the thing out of his hand and it went skidding across the pavement. He just laughed at me and grabbed my wrist hard. I twisted our hold and made so that I was the one holding his wrist and then I jerked him around me and planted a firm kick to his back to launch him to the ground next. The fight with Armando picked up again, but this time the two guys were distracted by watching their boss being brought down by a 5 foot 2 girl. Armando was doing his job well and beating the crap out of them at this point. Focusing on MOLECH I walked around him. Taking long strides now. Making sure he caught sight of my heels that made my legs look like they were painted on. I wanted him to see the shoes he was going to be getting his ass kicked with. They were expensive after all. Facing his head now he was still bent forward. With a body that looked like it was sculpted from clay, he resembled a Greek statue in that pose. If he wasn't a total dick I'd take him for a night, but as it stands he did kill my father and ruin a possible 3 way. 

He just chuckled at me. And looked up and gave a cheerful bloodied smile. 

“You know, I'd still take you home. Just might do that by the end of the night.” I smiled down at him. 

“I might just take you home too, but in a body bag if you keep talking.'' I planted my heel into his shoulder and pressed down hard. Stilettos hurt like a bitch when used properly. He grimaced but kept smiling at me. Looking up at my leg and if I didn't know better actually at my face, rather than taking advantage of the easy access view my now tarnished dress gave to my thong. 

No, the look he was giving me was the same as someone trying to study. Memorize and then evaluate. I knew whatever he found I would surpass all expectations. At this point, the two guys that MOLECH had brought were running away from Armando and he was lightly jogging to me. Reading the situation he saw I had handled it. The two guys ran past me and pushed me off their leader. I went willingly. MOLECH sneered at them, then glanced back at me. 

“This isn't over between us. I will be back.” again with the whole stereotypical bad guy thing. I rolled my eyes and turned to Armando. 

“Should we go after them to dispatch them?” he asked, already bending down to gather his guns.

“No, look at them. They will get themselves killed at this point. They are scrambling and we will eventually weed them out. For now let's go home. My dress is ruined and I feel dirty.” Armando raised an eyebrow at me and looked me down. 

“Still beautiful to me.” I smirked a bit. The night might be completely ruined. I just needed will and a bottle of wine and we could still make it a decent one.


	2. poor andre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again I don't care

We got back to the house in one piece. We had to call Andre to come pick us up though. He drove out in another car and Armando made me hide till the coast was clear to come out. As Andre drove us though I noticed that Armando was looking intently out the window deep in thought. I leaned against him and he glanced back at me. His usually warm brown eyes troubled him. I knew what that meant. He was second-guessing himself as my bodyguard. 

I and Armando had this conversation already. He was starting to catch some feelings for me that an employee should not be getting. He tried to quit to get some distance from me, but I refused to let him. He was the best and I kinda wanted to see where it would go. Armando pleased me in many ways. Not just physical. He was so emotional and he brought a more human side of me out. When I was with him I wanted to use my almost limitless wealth to help others. And granted I had no future plans of being his fifth wife I wasn't opposed to being something.

But after tonight he was questioning that whole best in the business thing. I didn't need him for one minute and now he was questioning his whole life. 

I reached over to his hand and gently grasped it and pressed my face deeper into his muscled arm. His bicep acting as my firm pillow. He looked across at me from the reflection of the window and saw the content look on my face. He did still smell good. Like mangos and gunpowder. His posture relaxed and I knew I won the battle now. 

Glancing at Andre to be sure he was focusing on the road and stealthily moved his hand across his lap into mine. He didn't react to the change so I pushed forward. I held him and helped guide it up to my thing and into the danger zone. Armando cleared his throat. I knew he could feel the heat radiating from the privates. I still held his hand there and if I could feel it, so could he. He didn't make a move though to take his hand back. I grew bolder by his acceptance and helped curl his fingers in and hook under my thong to my vaginal lips. 

A quick look at Andre and he was still driving. I scooted closer to Armando and raised my opposite leg across to rest on his lap. Blocking any view of where Armando’s hand now rested. Armando was now staring very widely at me from the window's reflection. I smiled back at him and pushed his fingers further in. his pointer finger now rested on the clit and it throbbed at the little attention he gave it. I took a breath and relaxed. He knew what to do, he just needed a little push and me giving him control again would help. I let go of his hand and instead moved to grasp his wrist. Pulling more of him to me. 

Looking at his reflection in the window his eyes had darkened and a look of concentration had taken the place of his indecision. He’d do a good job.

He started to use his thumb to massage my clit. Making a wide swipe across it with little be of pressure. I tried to raise my hips closer to his hand but remembered we weren't alone and this was more fun. Keeping it hidden. 

His large warm fingers started to stroke my inner lips now. Slick starting to run down my lips and help coat his fingers. Still using his thumb to tease my clit his large hand started to eclipse my whole cunt. Engulfing it with one hand. 

He used his middle finger to find the entrance and when he did he probed the edges. He was taking too long again so I pulled more urgently on his wrist to get my point across. We were on a time limit here and the game could end soon. He got the message and in went one large, callused, warm finger. Of lesser men, their dicks would equal his one finger. 

He worked me with one finger for a while. At this point, my already flimsy underwear was as good as a sea rope. If I was of a better state of mind i would have wondered if Andrea could hear the sloppy sounds coming from where his hand rested. I'd assume he did later and chose not to disturb us. I'd later give him a raise for staring straight ahead. 

Armando kept working for his hand. One finger playing with my clit and the other in constant motion of penetrating me. I was about to urge him to use another finger or to simply tell Andrea that he’d need to pull over to get out of the car so I could ride an Armando like the stallion he was, but those thoughts were dashed as the car pulled into a familiar driveway. 

We were back at the house and the game was over and I think we lost. Not sure about that one. 

“Alright, we’re back. You two get washed up, Zoey will want to see you when you are ready, he’s in the study going over what happened tonight.” and just like that, the large man booked it out of the car. Going inside I'm sure to wash away what just happened. Or maybe to talk to Budd about it. 

The second Adrea started talking. Armando removed his hand from me and took away my pleasure. I pouted at him in earnest because of it and he just turned further from me. I removed my leg from his lap and readjusted my panties. They were ruined and I would need to change them when I got back in, but first, I needed to deal with my employee. 

I leaned against him again and stopped his hand from reaching for the door handle. Resting my chin on his chest and giving him my best doe eye look I smiled up at him. He blushed and tried to clear his throat. 

“I think it would be best if we went inside. You need to have your arm treated and I'm sure you're very tired from all that happened tough-!” he didn't get to finish that sentence completely. He was busy grunting from me massaging the large bulge in his pants. Working it coarse fabric over his sensitive skin. The heat radiating from it was tempting. But he lost the game and now there was a penalty. Removing his belt and then his pants I could see the large bulge peeking from his trousers. Very much inviting me to in fact ride him, with or without his permission. I moved my to one shoulder and leaned over his lap.

I massaged the tip and a bit of his precum came splashing out. He was ready to blow. Just like me. I wasn't as hesitant as he was. I fully grabbed his dick and started to vigorously pump him. He gasped and jerked backward from his seat. I licked my hand and coated it. I wanted him to be at my level quickly and this was the fastest way to do it.

I continued to work him, his gasps and moans and the occasional buck of his hips into my hand was all the encouragement I needed. I worked with him until I knew he was about to go crazy. He had his head leaning back and his body ready to fall over. I was completely open to me and ready to accept whatever I was going to give him. It almost made me feel bad. 

I stopped my ministrations and he opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled at him and gently held his face within my hands. I sat up and swung one leg over his hips and for a moment there, I was perfectly positioned to simply sink myself onto him and ride this out right here and now. I could, but then that would end my fun too early. Instead, as he gazed at me with something I would call worship, I leaned in and gently kissed his full lips. Enjoying how he gave in completely and how his cock’s tip teased my entrance. It felt like it was straining to enter and if Armando lifted his hips an inch it would, but instead, he remained still. Like a good employee. Still holding his head with one hand I broke the kiss and leaned our foreheads together and I broke out into a wide smile. This is why I like Armando so much. With him, that came easy. Smiling. His brown eyes turned warm again and he too smiled at me. Warm and kind and everything one could crave in a partner. 

But this was a game, and I needed to win. 

I quickly pulled the door handle and it popped open. Within a second I sprung off the Armando and was already standing in the driveway. Fixing my dress to some proper length and strutting back to the house. Leaving poor Armando behind. Confused, hard, and wanting more, but that comes later. I first needed to shower and then find Will. something tells me he had his own game.


End file.
